moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aran'Thuilode
History Aran'Thuilode flourished for many, many centuries, but when Arthas and the Scourge first came to Quel'Thalas and Quel'Belore, Aran'Thuilode took the brunt of Arthas' force. Only being able to hold Arthas and the Scourge off for a day and a half, many of the cities denizens were slaughtered, as was the majority of the High Elven cavalry stationed there (which was a large portion of their overall cavalry force). The city was nearly decimated, burnt to the ground, with only a mere 600 Quel'dorei of the roughly 1800 citizens of Aran'Thuilode managing to escape the onslaught. Returning to find nearly nothing but embers and soot left of their once thriving community, the 600 Quel'dorei were joyous to see that through the all the destruction that was brought to their home, a sigil of hope remained standing within what was the center of the town; a marble statue of Vanis Dawnsorrow's father, the first ruler of Aran'Thuilode atop his mount with sword raised high in defiance. This sign from the Light gave the people of Aran'Thuilode hope, and almost immediately the reconstruction of Aran'Thuilode began. Though it may never return to it's former glory, Aran'Thuilode stands as a testament to High Elven tenacity and strength in overcoming all odds. Geography This small city-state within the great kingdom of Quel'Thalas is geographically located in the southern province of Quel'Belore, near which the great River Dorina travels southward into Lordaeron. The capital, which coincidentally holds the same name as the city-state itself, has been ruled, historically, by the second eldest son of the lineage, since the founding of Quel'Belore. Given to them primarily to train their cavalry in the surrounding small area of plains and prairies, Aran'Thuilode quickly flourished into a bustling, thriving community. First only home to those of the High Elven cavalry, soon travelers and homesteaders followed suit, taking advantage of the prairies and plains lush soil and grazing area to farm both crops and livestock, as well as profit from the River Dorina's heavy fish population. Aran'Thuilode's second largest establishment is that of Sungarde in the southwestern portion of the land near the Sungraze plains. Now home to a mere 100 or so Quel'dorei, this town was once a bustling bastion for armament production before the Legion's invasion and near annihilation of the town. The city-state's most northern village is that of Light's Bridge, a once bustling fishing community that too was devasted by the Legion's invasion, falling to the brunt of the invading force's power. The small village still withstands, though only housing about a dozen small families now. Aran'Thuilode has three military installations outside the main capital. Sunshore Watch, along the shores of the River Dorina in the northwestern corner just on the other side of the Hoofwood, Sun's End Watch in the southeastern corner of the land guarding at the borders of the Festered Lands, and The Last Tower, which is the last great guard tower before the southern Elf Gates in Quel'Thalas that is manned by not only local militia, but that of the Army of Quel'Thalas as well. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations